Not Goodbye
by BubbaSue
Summary: Buck and Shelly together again… Starts about a year after Bubbles and jumps so be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Not Goodbye

The bus depot was filled with families saying goodbye to the state navy recruits. "I can't believe that you're going away for so long." The soft female voice could barely be heard through a curtain of dirty blond hair. Throwing her arms around the older boy Shelly sobbed. "Who's going to work with me a Frankie's? You can't leave! I'll miss you too much."

Buck looked over her head at Frankie's owner, Joe and mouthed, _what do I do? _The older man just shook his head and hugged them both, "He's going to be fine Shelly, and you know that until I hire a new cook Pete will work with you. It'll be ok." She shook her head as much as she could squeezed between the guys and cried even harder.

They held each other as the bus began loading, finally Joe pulled Shelly away from Buck and gave the boy a shove on the arm. Still held back by Joe, she yelled, "I won't say goodbye, you can't leave if I don't say goodbye." Buck took a seat near the back and from the open window he yelled, "Then tell me you'll see me later." She smiled and watched the bus pull away from the curb. She followed a few steps and waved; a smile on her face. _He'll be okay._


	2. Chapter 2

Not Goodbye

It had been three years since Buck had joined the Navy and left for basic. He hadn't come back to town but he called every now and then to let Joe and Shelly know that he was okay. He called Shelly every year to say happy birthday, sometimes it was weeks late but she didn't mind; he was calling and he cared that's all she needed.

Shelly sat against the headboard and cradled the phone with her shoulder. She liked painting her toes as they talked; it made her feel normal, as if they talked all the time, that this was just another phone call and not her only connection to him. "So, I talked to the recruiting officer today." They had been talking about her becoming a nurse; Joe ratted her out last year and told Buck that she wanted to be a military medic. "We talked about my becoming a nurse and working at Walter Reed someday. He thinks that I should volunteer at a smaller veteran's clinic before I take on something like that though." She laughed and then quieted, realizing that Buck hadn't said anything for a while, "You still there?"

"Yeah kid, I'm still here. That sounds great, you'll be a great nurse, you really care about people but I don't want you joining the military." He sounded as if he had been thinking about it for some time and had made up his mind. "Buck I don't understand; if I join up then I can help soldiers when they get hurt, before they get home and to a hospital. Tensions are rising and if we go to war then I want to help!" Toes and nail polish forgotten she held the phone with both hands. "I don't want to fight you about this, it's my choice and you'll just have to deal with it later. I just want to help, Buck."

She sniffled and wiped her eyes, waiting for him to respond. He sighed, "Okay kid, I know. Whatever you choose, just keep me updated and I'll support your decision. I gotta go, happy birthday, I'll see you later."

"Thanks. See you later Buck, bye." Laughing to herself Shelly rolled over and hung up the phone. She hugged her teddy bear close and tried to salvage the smeared paint.


	3. Chapter 3

Not Goodbye

The pier was filled with families and well-wishers. The subs were scheduled to depart at 0900 and the USS Stingray was waiting for her crew to finish boarding. A girl with dirty blonde hair tied into a bun and wearing nursing scrubs pushed her way through the crowd, a teddy bear clutched to her chest. Her eyes scanned groups of sailors; searching for _her_ sailor.

Buckman was standing with Mike and Sonar when he saw a short girl push her way between two sailors. "Shelly! Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were on duty all day." She walked over to his group and smiling she said, "I was, but one of the other nurses offered to finish my shift today. I had to take her weekend schedule but at least I get to see you off." They walked a little way from his friends, much to their delight and her embarrassment. When she couldn't hear his friends snicker any longer she turned towards Buck and sighed, "I wanted to give you Ben," the teddy bear she had had since she was five was now clenched in front of her, "…he will keep you safe."

Laughing, he took the bear from her and tucked it under his arm, "Thanks kid. You know that this does nothing for my man card, right?"

The smile slipped from her face as Shelly reached up and held onto Buck, "Be safe okay? You're my best friend, I love you David, so you better come back to me." They stood wrapped around each other; before Buckman pulled away, he quietly said, "Don't worry, I'll see you soon."


	4. Chapter 4

Not Goodbye

The entirety of Bethesda Naval Hospital; staff and patients alike, stood in shocked silence listening to the emergency news update. _"… the confirmed sinking of three submarines; the Delaware, McAlister and Stingray went down somewhere in the Indian Ocean. We'll have more as the story develops."_

"I'm sorry Jim, Mandy, I … I have to, have to go…" A young nurse swayed and turned from the group she had been speaking with. Her eyes searched for an exit and bolted from the room.

"Nurse Preston, where are you going?!" One of the doctors she had been speaking with called after her as Shelly fled from the room, down the hallway and collapsed against a wall. She didn't notice as Mandy followed and sat next to her against the wall, "Michelle? Who was it? You're brother… boyfriend… dad?" The older woman reached out and squeezed Shelly's hand, "It's okay to talk about it."

Shelly heaved a great sob and choked out, "I didn't even say goodbye to him. He can't be gone because I didn't say goodbye, he can't leave me if I don't say goodbye! He said he would see me soon…" Her head shook furiously and she repeated, "He can't be gone."


End file.
